Of Tails and Troubles
by Altair's Angel
Summary: Sorry, but this story is under a hiatus...for now. I've lost my inspiration at this moment... BIIIIIG WRITERS BLOCK HERE
1. Coming Of Age

Chapter 1: Coming of Age

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a happy person right now. His older brother had come in to tell him that their parents requested his presence in the study. They always requested his presence when something important needed to be done. By god damn it all, why today? It was his birthday, so he shouldn't be doing anything, right? Itachi never had to do anything on his birthday, so why did he? He was in the hallway that led to the study; he sucked in a deep breath and knocked on the door. It wasn't that he hated his parents; it was just that they expected him to be just like his brother and every mistake he made was frowned upon. Sometimes when he needed to escape he would see his cousin Neji Hyuga or his best friend Gaara. The three families: Uchiha, Hyuga, and no Subaku were the most powerful families in Konoha. They were feared, wealthy, and had everything.

"Come in." a firm voice answered, Sasuke growled at it and then walked in with a calm air about him. His mother was standing next to his father, she was treated like a trophy instead of a wife, but she never protested since her husband provided her with everything she ever wanted. Though at events such as balls, festivals, and such they looked more couple like. His father had his head rested on his hands, a typical Uchiha business-type pose. This was not good on Sasuke's part.

"You summoned me father?" Sasuke said calmly, he did not want his temper to get out of hand, especially when his father was in business mode. His father looked up at him with emotionless eyes, another typical Uchiha thing. Mikoto decided to take over for her husband, she could be more gentler about these things.

"Sasuke-chan, your father and I know that today is your birthday. You turn 18 and that is the age you must well….obtain….uhm…" Mikoto couldn't find the right word for it without angering her son.

"Sasuke, what your mother is trying to say is that since you are of age it's about time you got yourself a slave." Fugaku said bluntly, Mikoto looked at her son with worry as the word was mentioned.

"You want me to WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted as he rose from his seat rapidly. Fugaku glared at his son and rose from his seat as well.

"Sasuke I advise you to keep your mouth shut and know your place in this family! Your brother got one, your cousin Neji got one even, and now you will get one too!! UNDERSTAND ME?!" Fugaku yelled and Sasuke knew there was no room for argument. Mikoto went around the desk and held her son down.

"People will be here today to show you a line of them. Neji and Gaara will also be there, if that is any help?" Mikoto said, Sasuke nodded to his mother gently. She may not have been the perfect wife, but she was the perfect mother. Sasuke left the office and headed out where his brother was waiting for him. Itachi stared at his brother's semi-tense body; he knew exactly what set his brother off too. He decided to wait until he was done picking a slave before tormenting him a bit about it. As for himself he went back to his room to see if Kisame was still there. Sasuke stalked back to his room all the while ignoring his older brother. His phone rang, it was his cousin Neji texting him that he was on his way with Gaara. He collapsed onto his bed and sighed deeply, why did he have to get a slave? They were a handful, annoying, and if it was a girl…they flirted endlessly. Not to mention that some were said to be part animals. That made them even more annoying. His door was knocked upon lightly and he whispered a soft "Come in." and in came a servant.

"Master Sasuke, your cousin Master Neji and your friend Master Gaara are here…as are the slave traders." The servant said then left his master to be alone. Sasuke sighed and left for the foyer of the mansion. There stood his cousin and best friend both with smirks on their face.

"Happy birthday Sasuke." Gaara said as he shook his friends hand gently.

"Yeah, happy birthday man. Though it sucks you have to get a slave." Neji said as his hugged his younger cousin. Sasuke nodded and looked towards the traders.

"Show me what you got." Sasuke commanded, then as if practiced the traders pulled on chains and in came in the slaves. All ordered by age, gender, height, and weather or not they were part animal. Sasuke looked at all the girls. But none were of interest to him, especially the ones who tried to hard. He moved onto the boys, again none caught his eyes even if one of them called Sai groped his ass while he wasn't looking. Sasuke slapped him and moved onto the half breeds; people called them divine creatures, others called them demons. Sasuke didn't know what to think of them, he stopped at one. It was a young boy, no older than 16. He had blonde hair that framed his face and was pulled back into a braid. He had the bluest eyes that reminded him of jewels. His face was decorated with whisker like marks, three on each cheek. Upon his blonde head was a pair of orange ears, they were smooth as silk and tipped black. He wore an orange kimono designed with red fox prints and a gold sash held it in place. Poking out from a hole made in the kimono was a tail, not to bushy but was still slightly puffy, it was orange and again tipped black. Sasuke had to admit, he was adorable.

"What is your name, little fox?" Sasuke questioned. The blonde looked up at the Uchiha. Blue met black, the Uchiha felt his heart tug as he saw the sadness in the blue depths.

"My name is Naruto, Uchiha-sama." Naruto said quietly, Sasuke being the semi-nice guy he was rewarded the fox with a scratch on the ears. The fox yipped happily and leaned into the touch. This was the first time he was treated with such kindness, it felt good. He hoped that Uchiha-sama would pick him to be his pet and not that pink-haired bunny slut. She was desperate for a good fuck and couldn't get one, this was her last chance.

"Well Sasuke, you seem interested in either the fox or the rabbit over there." Neji pointed out. Sasuke nodded and looked between the two, it was true. The bunny named Sakura didn't look as desperate as the other girls but who knew what she could be like when she was taken. Sasuke walked over to her and he swore he a heard a whimper from the fox when he walked away, he looked behind him and saw the fox was trying to follow him but was held back by the chains. Sasuke smiled and gave the fox a look that told him to wait patiently, the fox obeyed. That was what Sasuke was looking for, good obedience. He walked over to Sakura and lifted her up; she snuggled into his chest and smiled. She began to lick his face gently (I know rabbits tat do this.).

"Stop that." Sasuke commanded but she didn't listen to him. He put her down but she clung to him like glue. It took both Gaara and Neji to pry her off of him; he glared at her and walked back to the fox. He knelt down and placed his hand out, the fox looked confused but he put his small hand into the larger one. Sasuke placed told him to take it back, Naruto listened. "I want this one, I want Naruto." The fox looked happy while the bunny looked ready to rip him to little pieces. The traders unlocked the fox and handed him over to Sasuke; when they walked pass Sakura she jumped on Naruto and began to savagely beat him. The traders held her down and tranquilized her, Sasuke held the shaking fox in his arms. From a top of the staircase Itachi watched with mild interest with Kisame on his side. His brother picked well, a fox was hard to come by and when they came they were gone. He went back upstairs to inform his mother and father that Sasuke had picked his slave well. Kisame followed him up the stairs with mild interest. Mentally he wished the little fox well and that he didn't run into any problems with the young Uchiha. Sasuke was sitting on the floor with his little fox in his arms. He scratched its ears in attempt to comfort him.

'Don't worry Naruto; you're safe now…I hope.' Sasuke thought as he took Naruto upstairs with Gaara and Neji following close behind.

End chapter 1

So what did ya think? Leave nice comments please! Been a while since I've written a story!! THANKS!!!e


	2. Warming Up

Well I'm glad my story is getting some attention!! I want to thank you!! is giddy But I need to ask you all a question. Should Itachi be evil? It seems like in a majority of stories when Naruto is a slave…Itachi ends up being really evil!! So I'll leave that all up to you guys!!

Itachi: WHY AM I EVIL!?

Me: Well…lets see whips out a list Ahem, you killed your clan, scared Orochimaru off, you scare the Leader of Akatsuki, you nearly kill your brother all the time, you try to kill and capture Naruto, you glare at people, you manage to make Kisame (someone who is larger and stronger than you) scared of you…gets cut off

Itachi: OK!! I GET IT!! I'M FREAKIN EVIL!!! But this time it's all up the readers and reviewers, so there!!

Me: Umm…looks at other stories stats it seems they like you evil though…so they might turn on you!! So, I'll open a poll!! Should Itachi be evil!! Leave your vote in a review!! Thanks!!

Itachi: DON'T DO IT!!

Me: I'll give you a cookie…smirks

Itachi: Damn you and your fucking…me: shoves a cookie into his mouth delicious cookies….

Note: OH!! Upon request of a reviewer I am making another couple…May I present to you: GaaraNeji!! Hooray!! random fireworks

Neji: Oooh pretty!! gets dragged away by a half-naked Gaara

Gaara: If you come with me…I'll show you something really pretty…

I don't wanna know…Anyway on with the next chapter!! giggles and runs off to watch

Oh, word of warning: this chapter is a bit longer…and a bit more…awkward with a bit of GaaNeji!! YAY!!

Chapter 2: Warming Up

Well least to say Sasuke's parents were happy with his choice. But the problem was is that when Naruto saw Fugaku he whimpered and backed away behind Sasuke. Fugaku just stared at the boy like nothing was strange about his behavior, Sasuke didn't. He looked at the blonde fox curiously and just shook it off for now. He headed back into the hallway where Gaara and Neji were waiting for him.

"Well? Do they like him?" Gaara asked, Neji just shook his head.

"I can imagine it now. 'Sasuke, he is not worthy of living in this house! He is beneath you! No he is beneath the fucking dirt you walk on! Get rid of him now, before I decided to yell and scream until the neighbors start wondering what the hell is going on!'." Neji impersonated his uncle rather perfectly, he had been doing it since Sasuke and Gaara dared him to when they were only 6. It was a rather humorous trait Neji had and it was the reason why so many people liked him. They stopped walking when they heard a slight giggle behind them; they turned and saw Naruto giggling into the sleeve of his kimono. Neji smirked and gave himself a pat on the back.

"Naruto, if we can get back to Sasuke's room, I'll be more than happy to make more impersonations if you'd like?" Neji offered, the kit nodded and stalked after the three older boys. Sasuke had a small smile upon his lips, he was happy the kit was warming up to them. At least he wouldn't have to worry about helping Naruto get used to them later. They finally reached a door that was painted differently than the other doors and it had a gold phoenix engraved in it. Naruto walked up to it and traced it with his finger gently.

"Phoenixes have always been Sasuke's favorite animal…even now." Gaara said as if reading Naruto's wonderment about the engraving. Sasuke shook his head and opened the door. It was all blue, everything from top to bottom. The floor was a navy blue and the walls were a lighter shade, more like a turquoise. Sasuke's bed though had black bedding, the blonde kit wandered over to it and shoved his hands down onto the bed, and it was plushier than it looked. They all took a seat somewhere; Naruto decided to take his seat on the bed with Sasuke while Neji and Gaara sat on the window seat.

"Alright, Naruto, listen to this and try to guess who it is. Ahem! 'I don't care what the hell you think! I'm a rebellious emo child and will do whatever the hell I please!'." Neji said and Naruto giggled, he knew who it was.

"It's Sasuke-sama." Naruto whispered, Neji grinned as the kit began to smile. Gaara shook his head at Neji's antics, no wonder his family didn't really like him. He was always teasing them and taunting them with his crazy impersonations. Hinata and Hanabi, his younger sisters, got a huge kick out of it.

"Naruto, you don't have to call me 'Sasuke-sama'. Just call me Sasuke-san or Sasuke, okay?" the raven explained and the blonde nodded, Neji and Gaara had never seen him act so…nice…in one day. They red head looked at the clock, it was still the afternoon.

"Dude, I say we take Naruto and we go see the others. You know introduce him to everyone. Besides, it's your birthday…we should be partying at someone's house! Just not here, it's boring and filled with stuffed shirts…except you Sasuke, you're just emo." Gaara explained as Sasuke glared at him, but he agreed they should he out and partying. So they left without telling anyone, well they would have if Mikoto hadn't stopped them.

"Where are you boys going?" she asked looking at them all skeptically. They all looked nervous, but Naruto stepped forward slightly.

"They wanted to go out and…celebrate Sasuke-san's birthday…and introduce me…to everyone." Naruto said nervously hoping it would work, since it was the truth. Mikoto smiled and pet his head gently, then told them no drinking. Gaara jokingly cursed, they would have to drink either way since Kiba had an interest in spiking every drink available at a party. They decided to take Neji's car since Gaara's was getting fixed, he had decided to break the speed limit and ram into a tree, along with a few pedestrians. He didn't get a ticket or go to jail, but he had a suspended license and a destroyed car. Sasuke was plain lazy to get his and Neji, well he didn't care. As long as they went somewhere and it wasn't the Uchiha estate.

(Inuzuka Mansion)

They went to Kiba's seeing as how everyone went there since his parents were always away on business trips and sister was away at college in France, something about wanting to get away from it all…Kiba didn't care. The four boys headed up the walkway and to the front door, Neji rung the door bell repeatedly until Gaara grabbed his hand with a threat of breaking all his fingers. Kiba answered the door and he grinned happily when he saw who it was.

"Well if it ain't Sasuke! So you finally joined the dark side of being 18?" Kiba said as his eyes wandered to the kit behind the three of them. "So who is your lady friend?" Naruto blushed and hid his face; did he really look that girly in a kimono? Sasuke shook his head and cuffed Kiba upside his, the dog boy howled in pain and glared at the Uchiha. "What the hell?"

"One that is no boy. Two his name is Naruto and he is my new…well, he belongs to me now." Sasuke said, he didn't like referring to Naruto as a slave so casually like his father. Kiba nodded his head and held out his hand to the kit, who took it. Kiba placed a gentle kiss on it causing Naruto's face to go brighter and Sasuke to get more pissed. Neji and Gaara watched with amusement, after the arguing they headed inside the house. Everyone was indeed there, even the pink haired bunny Sakura, someone else must've taken her.

"Who bought pinkie?" Neji asked Kiba, the dog pointed to Rock Lee, one of the most athletic guys in their school. He was also the strangest, he always ran around yelling about youth and love, it was odd for a guy. Sasuke shook his head and pulled Naruto close to him.

"Stay close to me, got it?" the raven said and the blonde nodded quickly, he had spotted the rabbit too. She was hanging off her owner until she saw Sasuke with his fox. She told Lee she'd be right back and walked over to them.

"Shit! Pink alert, pink alert. Rabies at the 6 o'clock." Neji said with a smile on his face, they tried to get away but they were stopped by the bunny herself.

"Sasuke-kun, why didn't you buy me? What does that…thing have that I don't? I mean, I have all the right stuff and I'm a perfect match for someone like you." Sakura said as she pushed her bosom against Sasuke's chest and her ears rubbed against his cheek. He wanted to throw her off of him but she belonged to someone and he had no right, so he did the only thing he could do: Grab Naruto and walk away like she didn't exist. But Sakura didn't allow that either, she grabbed onto Naruto's tail causing him to yelp in pain. He struggled to get out of the grip and her tugging on it wasn't helping any. Sasuke growled and stalked over to pinkie and grabbed her wrists in a death grip causing her to wince in pain.

"Let. Him. Go. Now. Or you will regret it!" Sasuke hissed venomously, the bunny didn't let go and gripped tighter causing Sasuke to grip tighter, if possible. Neji ran over and told Lee the story, the athlete looked over and saw a pained Naruto along with a pissed Sasuke and an eager Sakura. He shook his head, he knew buying her was a bad idea but he felt bad for her before. He ran over easily tore her away from Naruto even thought she was kicking and screaming. He comforted his Naruto while the kit wrapped his tail around himself to keep it safe. Neji and Gaara were watching from afar, the Hyuga looked at the relationship between his cousin and his new pet, as he called Naruto. He then let his eyes wander carefully over to Gaara and eyed the older boy unknowingly. Gaara noticed and waved a hand in front of Neji's face, causing the boy to snap out of it and blush. He looked down and stuttered something out. Gaara lifted his face and asked him to repeat.

"Would you…like to dance with me? I mean you don't have to, but I was just wondering." Neji hesitated as Gaara shook his head and lead Neji to the crowd where everyone was dancing. They two walked into the middle of the crowd and danced against each other like everyone else, Neji blushed and just continued to enjoy his moment of bliss, because it may be his last. Sasuke was still sitting with Naruto on the couch that was moved against a wall, the kit was huddled against his lap caressing his poor tail gently.

"Stop touching it, you might make it worse." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto's hand away. A blonde haired girl walked over to them noticing Sasuke wasn't out conversing like usual.

"Hey Sasuke-san, who is this?" she asked staring at Naruto and started to pet his ears gently. He yipped and leaned into the touch like he did when Sasuke pet him.

"Hey Ino, this is Naruto…he's my friend, if you catch my drift." Sasuke said still uncomfortable about the word. Ino nodded and continued to pet his ears, she noticed his tail was all mangled. She reached into her backpack that she had with her 24/7 and got out a brush; she gently brushed the tail and noticed the wounds.

"Let me guess. Sakura?" Ino asked and the two nodded. She shook her head as she got out a roll of bandages (She has a lot of stuff in there…) and wrapped Naruto's tail up. "Yeah, she's been like that ever since I got here. How's that feel?" The fox in response licked her nose in a cute act of affection. She giggled and kissed his nose in return. "You are so adorable! Sasuke you'll have to invite me over so I can get to know him! By the way, my name is Ino."

"I'm Naruto, nice to meet ya!" Naruto said shyly causing Ino to squeal and hug him. The kit blushed and hugged back. Ino left saying she had to go find her lazy boyfriend Shikamaru.

"See, meeting people ain't so bad." Sasuke said as he scratched Naruto's ears, the kit purred and nodded his head in agreement. Maybe he could get used to this life, ne?

end of chapter 2

Yay!! I love reviews and stuff, now remember…it's up to you!! Should Itachi be evil? Yes or No? Leave your answer in the review and we'll see what happens!! Anyway, thanks for your support! You guys are like my inspiration and what keeps me going!!


	3. Digging Deeper

Yay!! I got more reviews!!! I'm soooo happy!! does a little dance and gives reviewers cookies. Umm...here's ta poll for Itachi being evil!!

Should Itachi be evil?

Yes: 1

No: 8

Itachi: HA!! SO THERE!! PEOPLE LIKE THE NICER ME!!!

Me: Yes. BUT they also like you hyper and perverted while in that state you twit!!

Itachi: whimpers and cries You hate me…I thought we had something special…

Me: Aw come on, you know I love you. If I didn't I would have cosplayed as you at an anime convention.

Itachi: You did?

Me: Yes and I have pics to prove it!

Itachi: glomps

Me: Looks at readers Yea, I like the nicer Itachi too… he's cuter and cuddly.

Like I said, it's all up to you guys, not me. This poll will close by Chapter 5, which isn't all that far away. So you people better cast your votes now, so far Nice Itachi is winning. So in honor of the winning side, we'll put a nice Itachi in this chapter.

Itachi: YAY!!! glomps all readers

Chapter 3: Digging Deeper

Well Naruto got to know everyone and least to say, they were nice as could be. Well except those who had a bit of a pervert side to them. Like Kiba for instance, while Sasuke was in the bathroom Naruto was sitting with one of his new friends named Shino. He was soft spoken, but once you got on a subject he enjoyed you couldn't get him to stop! Shino had taken interest into what slave life was like for Naruto, so the kit told him everything except how he got there. While they were talking Kiba had decided to engage in his own little fun. He walked up to Naruto and Shino; the bug lover knew instantly that the dog boy was up to something…like always. He knelt down in front of the kit and took the petite hand into his slightly rougher one. The kit blushed and tried to take it back but Kiba had a slight grip on it.

"So Naruto, enjoying the party? Can I get you anything to drink?" Kiba offered as he kissed Naruto's hand. Shino stared at the dog boy skeptically, yup he was up to no good and he was going to pay for it pretty soon.

"Uhm, no…I don't need anything. But thank you anyway Kiba-san." Naruto whispered as he looked away to hide his blush. Kiba grinned toothily and grabbed Naruto's chin gently so they could face each other.

"Oh come on Naru-chan, call me Kiba-kun." The dog lover said in a husky voice.

"Baka is more like it…" Shino whispered to himself, but Kiba and Naruto heard him. The kit giggled while Kiba glared at his so called best friend.

"Wanna say that again bug boy?!" Kiba shouted at the silent teen. Naruto shrunk back; he hated the sound of yelling more than anything. His fox ears bent backwards showing his fear but went by unnoticed. Shino and Kiba continued to argue and ignore Naruto's apparent fear. He crawled away to go find someone he knew until his master got back from wherever he was (He takes a while in ta bathroom…lol). He spotted Ino talking with a brunette, probably Shikamaru. The kit headed over to her and nudged her gently on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh! Hey Naru-chan! Shikamaru, this is Naruto, Sasuke's new pet. Naru-chan, this is my lazy boyfriend Shikamaru." Ino said introducing the two. Shikamaru held out his hand to the kit and they shook hands.

"So you play shogi?" Shikamaru asked the kit while Ino shook her head with a smile. The kit nodded slowly, he could play the game a bit but he hadn't had much practice lately. "Great, I need someone to play against me sometime…Ino here can't play because she has to help her mom with the floral business they own." Naruto's eyes lit up, he loved flowers!

"I like flowers…especially roses and dragon snappers. Those are my favorites." Naruto said with a smile, Ino giggled and pet his hair.

"Maybe Sasuke can take you down to the flower shop I run and you can come get some. We have tons of dragon snappers; those aren't really all that popular this time of year." Ino explained Naruto nodded with a smile. They continued talking until they heard yelling over in the direction in the area Naruto was recently in.

"WHERE THE HELL IS NARUTO, INUZUKA!?" Sasuke shouted in a pissed off manner. Neji and Gaara were trying to stop him from killing dog boy who was being held back by Shino and Hinata, younger sister to Neji. She was shy but she was strong like her brother.

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW!? MAYBE YOU SHOULD PUT A LEASH ON YOUR SLAVE UCHIHA!" Kiba yelled back, but this only pissed Sasuke off further. He managed to get free and he aimed a punch the Kiba's face cracking his nose in. Kiba fell to his knees clutching his nose which was gushing blood.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL NARUTO THAT!!" Sasuke screamed as he stalked off with Neji and Gaara to find Naruto. Shikamaru waved them over here and Sasuke ran over to Naruto, he clutched him tightly in his arms. "Naruto, why weren't you over there?"

"Kiba and Shino were yelling at each other so I came over here to talk with Ino. Are you made at me Sasuke-san?" Naruto asked his eyes looking into black ones with unshed tears. Sasuke held the tanned face in his hands and shook his head.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm just glad you're not hurt." Sasuke said to the kit.

"Ino invited me to her flower shop to get flowers, if that's okay with you Sasuke-san?" Naruto asked, the two fore-mentioned looked at Sasuke with faces that said: 'How can you say no to that face?' Sasuke knew they were right; he couldn't so he nodded his head once more. Naruto glomped him gently. Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't like the other slaves; he was more cuddly and obedient than the others, such as Sakura. Suddenly the lights went out and two people came out carrying a rather large chocolate cake decorated beautifully with candles. Naruto clapped his hands while Neji and Gaara exchanged a grin with each other, they felt Sasuke glare at them but they didn't care.

"Sasuke, come make a wish!" Chouji said from his place holding the cake. The raven nodded and dragged Naruto with him. Sasuke thought for a moment and couldn't think of anything, so he looked at Naruto.

"Go on, you make a wish." Sasuke said Naruto was shocked. Wasn't Sasuke supposed to make a wish, it was his birthday and all, and Naruto thought that was the meaning of birthday parties. For the person getting older to make a wish, yet here was Sasuke telling HIM to make a wish. He didn't want to upset his master so he blew on the candles. People asked him what he wished for, he only giggled happily.

"I uhm…Neji told me to wish that Sasuke would stop hiding his fetish for handcuffs." He said, everyone laughed. Sasuke was in shock, he turned and looked at his cousin Neji, who was on the floor dying of laughter. He obviously put Naruto up to this; he stalked over to his cousin and tackled him.

"Neji you jerk! You said you wouldn't try anything funny this year!! IT'S ALMOST AS BAD AS LAST YEAR!!" Sasuke yelled. Everyone in the room laughed endlessly, last year was hilarious.

(Uchiha Estate)

The party had ended a few hours later after much cake throwing and teasing Sasuke about last year. Someone actually ran out to the store and bought Sasuke handcuffs, the Uchiha was angered. They got home by 9:45; the lights of the estate were still on. Sasuke opened the door and walked in with Naruto following behind. Mikoto came out of the living room and walked over to the two boys. She hugged her son and his pet warmly.

"How was the party? Did Neji do anything again?" Mikoto asked with a smile, remembering last year herself. Sasuke nodded his head and told her the story. She laughed and composed herself, telling her son that Naruto's room was set up across from his. He nodded his head and wished his mother a good night; Naruto bowed and followed his master closely. Sasuke stopped in front of a door that was painted red; he opened it and told Naruto that this was his room. Naruto bowed to his master and wished him a good night before entering his room. Sasuke sighed and headed for his room, as he closed the door he began to wonder. How could a kit do so much to him in just one day? It was unexplainable, it seriously was! No Uchiha had been changed as much as he was, set straight in the attitude area as much as he was, and let alone SMILED more than he had in one day because of one slave. He shook his head and stripped out of his clothing leaving him in a pair of boxers, he proceeded to collapse on his bed. He heard thunder in the distance before drifting off to sleep; he only hoped Naruto wasn't afraid of thunder storms.

(Naruto's room)

The little kit had hid himself under his covers as soon as he heard the offending noise; it was one of his greatest fears. He hated the sound and what came with it, lightning. He prayed that none would come, but of course the gods hated the boy and lightning did indeed arrive. It boomed throughout the entire estate, Naruto gave out a tiny yip of terror. He snuggled deeper into his covers, he was tempted to find his master and ask if he could stay with him but he didn't want to be a bother. More lightning came and thunder followed it close behind, Naruto whimpered as tears cascaded down his cheeks. When more lightning came Naruto closed his eyes and wished it away. After the lightning passed Naruto was gone. In his place was a kit dressed in a red kimono with a gold sash. It yipped and jumped down from the bed, it opened the door which was slightly opened. It headed down the hall and towards a door that had a weasel on it; the kit tilted its head to the side and scratched the door slightly. It opened and he entered cautiously, he looked around searching for Sasuke. He looked towards the bed and saw a lump in it; the fox yipped and leaped on the bed. It treaded towards the lump and licked its face, it stirred and eyes fluttered open.

"What the-?" the 'lump' sat up and looked down at the kit. "Naruto?" the kit backed down when it saw that it wasn't his master. Itachi picked it up and scratched its ears gently. "Well hello there Naru-chan! Kisame wake up, we have company." The lump next to him woke up and saw the tiny kit in Itachi's hands.

"Isn't that Sasuke's pet?" Kisame asked his master, the boy nodded his head. "Then shouldn't we return him."

"I think he came in here when it started thunder and lightning outside. Poor thing must be scared to death, aren't ya?" Itachi asked with a grin on his face. The kit yipped and licked Itachi's face playfully. The eldest brother smiled and kissed it on the nose. "I'm sure Sasuke is looking for you, come on." Itachi placed the kit in his arms and headed for his brother's room.

(Sasuke's room)

Itachi knocked on the door and walked in. He walked over to the bed and saw his brother deep asleep. He smiled, not having the heart to wake him so he just placed the kit on the pillow next to Sasuke's head.

"Now, go to sleep." Itachi said scratching the kits ears. It yipped and curled into a ball before falling asleep. Itachi left and headed back to his room.

(Next Morning)

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was silk and blonde hair. He eyes widened and backed away a bit. He saw Naruto fast asleep next to him; he wondered how the blonde got there without him noticing. He poked the kit on the nose and eyes fluttered open, when the kit saw his master staring at him he fell off the bed. Sasuke looked over the edge with a curious look on his face; the kit was lying on the ground with a lost look on his face.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked, the kit nodded his head. "Now, can you tell me why you were in here?" Naruto got nervous and looked to the side.

"Well, I got scared of the lightning and thunder, but when I went to go into your room I ended up in Itachi-san's room. He brought me here while you were asleep. I'm sorry Sasuke-san, please forgive me?" Naruto said, the youngest Uchiha smirked and pet the ears of his pet.

"Come on, we have to go take a bath. Today we're getting you some new clothes; hopefully Neji doesn't try anything…" Sasuke muttered the last part. He grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom connected to his room, the kit followed him. He placed his clothes on the counter and went over to the shower. "To make this easier, we're going to take one together." Naruto tensed up a bit. Sasuke turned on the warm water and it began to fill the tub, he began to strip himself of his clothes…which was just sweat pants and boxers. Naruto turned away and blushed; Sasuke smirked and walked behind the kit. He placed his hands on the sash and began to undo it. "Come on Naru-chan, we have to get ready before Neji and Gaara get here." Naruto gulped and nodded his head, he could only hope his master wouldn't hate him after what he saw what was under the kimono. Sasuke managed to get the sash off and he removed the kimono part, all that was left was the kit boxers. He looked up and stared in pure shock, covering his kit all over were scars in various sizes. Naruto shrunk back and tried to hide it, Sasuke just shook it off for now and pulled his kit up and told him to take off his boxers. They got into the bath and just sat there in silence.

"Are you mad?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head and held the kit close to his chest.

"But I would like to know who caused them." Sasuke said as he traced the longest one. It started at the kits' naval and went up his chest, hit his neck, went over his shoulder, traced down his spine and stopped at his lower back. Sasuke had never seen something so painful.

"That one came from my recent master. He was a scientist, he is the reason I am a hybrid. I was with him for 13 years, he started the experimenting when I was four and this was the result." Naruto said looking down as tears cascaded down his cheeks. Sasuke held the kit in his arms and pet his tail, Naruto smiled and yipped happily.

"So I'm your second master?" Sasuke asked, the kit nodded and leaned against the pale chest of his master. "Hopefully I'm your last because I'm not letting you go so easily."

(End of chapter 2)

Yes they get longer as they go!! Hopefully they'll…ITACHI WOULD YOU LET ME GO!!

Itachi: But I find it hard to believe that you cosplayed as me. I mean, you're short…you have short hair…you don't have sharingan…

Me: SILENCE!! I will do better next year. I am getting the contacts…because I might have a job for this summer at CVS!

Itachi: YAY!! What are you going as?

Me: Either Chii (Chobits), you (Naruto), Integra Hellsing (Hellsing), Yuna (FF 10) or Aeris (FF 7).


	4. Shopping Can Be Hell, Especially For

Uhm yea. I think I started another poll without my knowing. After I close the 'Should Itachi be evil?' poll…I'm opening another one. It concerns my costume for next years Anime Boston. I have to plan these things ahead cause if I don't hell will be released on Earth and I'll be paying money like no tomorrow.

Itachi: Someone voted on me!!!

Me: Yea and Hellsing and Yuna! So I'm opening a poll. Now about ta poll I have now!!

Itachi: YAY!!!

Should Itachi be evil?

Yes: 1

No: 12

Itachi: I'm a nice guy!! YAY!!! is giddy

Me: Wow that's scary…Anyway, yes that is the deal. Uhm, so yes next poll is my costume next year for Anime Boston 2008. I will need your help…please! Thanks!! Uhm yes, so I have ideas thanks to all the reviews and they are more than welcome. So yes, here is the next chapter!

(Chapter 4: Shopping Can Be Hell, Especially For Your Brother)

Sasuke and Naruto were getting dressed before Neji and Gaara arrived at the mansion. The two boys had a hard time finding something that would fit the small kit, so it took at least 45 minutes. They finally settled on a pair a blue jeans that hugged the tiny hips, an orange shirt (Sasuke has orange??) that showed his naval, and a pair of sneakers that fit him perfectly. Itachi also took advantage of this and accessorized the kit. He dragged the kit away to his room and away from the clutches of his brother. He dumped the kit in his bathroom on a chair, he started with the hair. He brushed it thoroughly then wet strips of it, then applied some black hair dye. So basically there were black strands of hair all around that covered the blonde but some still shown through. He put some earrings in the kits ears, it didn't hurt, Naruto just tried to jingle them every ten seconds since it had a bell on it. He put a thin layer of eyeliner on the kit and then sent him on his way, Sasuke nearly died. The kit was absolutely adorable, and very fuckable. They heard the doorbell being rung repeatedly, yup…that was Neji.

"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI NEJI! I THOUGHT I FREAKIN TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!!" Gaara yelled, Sasuke and Naruto laughed. Gaara lost his temper easily when Neji caused troubles. They went downstairs to go save Neji from his terrible fate. Before they could leave the house Itachi and Kisame stopped them.

"Sasuke, could you pick me up some things?" Itachi asked with a blush, Sasuke nodded and shoved the list into his pocket without looking then headed out with Naruto behind him.

(Outside)

Neji was running around the front yard away from Gaara who was raging since Neji took pleasure in screwing up his eyeliner and drawing funny designs on his cheeks. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a glance before heading for Gaara's car. Yes he got it back and his license, which was shocking. They finally managed to get the two to stop arguing after Gaara began strangling Neji by the throat. They got in the car and headed downtown to where all the malls, shops, kiosks, and stuff were.

(Downtown)

Gaara was raging, once more. He had almost made it through the green light but some idiot had decided to hit the breaks for no reason. He glared at the guy ahead him and pleaded with kami to make the guy go faster, but he slowed once more and they were at a red light, again.

"Now Gaara, don't lose your temper. You want to keep your license don't you?" Neji asked from his seat next to the driver. Gaara glared at him before shouting at the guy ahead of him.

"MOVE YOU FREAKING IDIOT!! THE LIGHT IS FUCKING GREEN!! WHAT ARE YA WAITING FOR?! A FUCKING INVITATION!?" Gaara yelled, the guy rolled down his window and stuck his head out.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!! I'M NOT AN IDIOT ON THE ROAD LIKE YOU GAARA-TEME!" the man yelled. Gaara's eyes widened when he saw it was his older brother Kankuro, he shrank back down into his car. Neji was laughing his ass off while Gaara was blushing beat red. Naruto was giggling in his seat and fell into Sasuke's lap. When the light turned green Gaara sped past his brother and Neji had to take control of the wheel since they nearly drove into a telephone poll. They parked the car in the garage and headed into the largest mall of all Japan. It had everything, and we mean everything! They headed inside and Sasuke had to stop for a moment to get the list his brother gave him. When he looked it over, he regretted it all. He wanted to call up his brother and tell him to fuck himself, but Itachi would just tell him that he had Kisame. He shuddered at both the thought and the list in his hands; Naruto looked over his right shoulder while Gaara and Neji looked over his left. Their faces turned red and they backed away from the phoenix carefully, they didn't want any part of it.

"Sasuke-san, why does Itachi-san want...lingerie?" Naruto asked with a blush on his cheeks. Sasuke shook his head and walked down to the lingerie store requested of his brother, Neji and Gaara went to the clothes store. Naruto was left there on his own, so he went with his master.

(Fancy Lingerie)

Sasuke was embarrassed to be there, but having the feminine Naruto there with him helped lighten the blow. At first the ladies working in the store were about to pound the emo phoenix into the ground, until they saw Naruto. The boy just screamed feminine, so they forgave Sasuke and let them go on their merry way. Sasuke couldn't help but be thankful for his pet; he could possibly buy him something from here…right? Naruto actually took interest into some of the clothes. While Sasuke was buying his brother's lingerie, appearing like it was Naruto's, the said kitsune was looking at some of the skimpy clothing. He picked some out and went to find Sasuke; his master was at the cash register waiting for him.

"Are you really gonna buy those?" Sasuke asked his kit, he nodded his head happily. He had something in mind for his master, a treat one could say. The phoenix shrugged his shoulders and bought the clothing. They headed out and went to a clothing department.

"Sasuke-san, do you mind me buying feminine clothing?" Naruto asked, he had always found some of them more comfortable than men clothing.

"No. If you're into it, fine. I think it's kinda cute." Sasuke said as they headed inside. Naruto went into the feminine section and looked around. He found a few shirts, pants, and skirts. When he was done he went to find his master who was the men section, he had to buy some clothing of his gender. They picked out shirts of various designs and color (Sasuke had to pry Naruto away from the orange), some jeans and shorts, some shoes that would actually fit, boxers, pajamas, and other various things. They left with their hands full and grabbed a random carriage so their arms wouldn't break. Naruto hopped in as well, it was a large carriage so he could fit. Sasuke shook his head and went along. They found Gaara and Neji, the Hyuga was laughing his ass off at the moment.

"What happened, Gaara-san? Why is your face red, are ya sick?" Naruto asked innocently. Neji shook his head and fell to the floor.

"We went into the other lingerie store and we went into this crowded area. I picked out a pink thong and asked Gaara how it would look on me. Everyone stared at us, but what happened next really took it all…" Neji was cut off by Gaara's hand over his mouth. Sasuke pried Gaara away. "I asked him why he never looks at me when we do it…all the ladies started to beat him up…which would also explain the various bruises." Neji looked proud of his work, he enjoyed causing trouble. His uncle hated when he did, but he couldn't really do anything about it since Hinata and Hanabi loved their 'older brother' caused trouble. At first people thought it was to console himself after his fathers' death, but it was just so he could forget.

"Why is it I can never take you guys shopping without one of you getting hurt?" Sasuke asked, the others shrugged and they headed on. Naruto begged and pleaded with Sasuke to go into the kimono shop. The Uchiha had said no, but when he wasn't looking Neji grabbed the kit and they ran off together.

(Kimono Store)

Naruto was happy that Neji had kidnapped him, he could buy a kimono now since his other one was getting kinda old and small. Neji and he wandered around before the store owner saw them

"May I be of assistance?" he asked, the two boys turned around and Naruto nearly died. It was him, the guy that nearly killed him! He stared into those cold, yellow eyes and slowly hid behind Neji in fear. The Hyuga looked at Naruto and then to the guy in front of them, did he miss something? "Forgive my rudeness, my name is Orochimaru." Naruto whimpered and backed away some more.

"No. We're fine. Come on Naruto." Neji said and shoved the kit along. They picked out a few kimonos and left. Once outside the store Naruto slid down against and wall and began to cry. Neji sat down next to him and hugged him. "Naruto, do you know that guy?"

"Yes. He is the reason I'm a hybrid fox…he's my older master." Naruto whispered so only Neji could hear him. Neji's eyes widened, he had heard horrible stories about that man. He usually took in small boys, then basically tortured them and even went as far as raping them. But no one could ever prove it. The man was insane, but why the hell was he here?

"Come on. Let's go find Sasuke and Gaara, we have more shopping to do." Neji said then lead the crying kit away. They found Sasuke and Gaara outside a pet store, Sasuke asked what was wrong with Naruto but Neji said to wait until they got home. The phoenix agreed and they continued on. Once they stalked up on all they needed they left the mall. Naruto was laid out on the back seat with his head in Sasuke's lap.

"So, what the hell happened anyway?" Sasuke asked his cousin.

"Do you remember when your father used to tell us about that guy he fired from the company because he wanted to conduct experiments on kids?" Neji asked seriously, Sasuke nodded his head. "Well his name is Orochimaru and we have a final product of one of his experiments in this car. We ran into him at the kimono shop, he was Naruto's old master." Sasuke wanted to die, but then again he wanted to turn the car around and go beat the hell out of Orochimaru too.

"When we get home I'm asking father about this." Sasuke said as he looked down at the sleeping fox.

(Uchiha Estate)

Neji and Gaara had decided to stay the night. Itachi came running down with a grin on his face. Sasuke practically threw the lingerie at his brother and told him never again. The eldest Uchiha smiled and ran back to his room. Sasuke told Neji and Gaara to take Naruto up to his room to try on the clothe they bought, except the lingerie. That would be later. Sasuke headed for his fathers' study and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Sasuke walked in and saw his father signing papers and filing them away. He looked up and saw his youngest son. "Yes, what is it Sasuke?"

"Father, I wish to see all the files you have on one Orochimaru." Sasuke said. Fugaku nearly fell out of his chair.

"Why is that Sasuke?" Fugaku asked his son.

"Father, you fired him from the company a while back because he wanted to experiment on kids. Well after you fired him he went through with it anyway." Sasuke explained.

"How do you know this Sasuke?" Fugaku asked.

"Neji and Naruto saw him working in kimono shop. Naruto told Neji that Orochimaru was his old master and that he was the one that turned him into a fox hybrid." Sasuke explained to his father. Fugaku looked furious, so Orochimaru was still up to his old tricks, eh? "Father, you're not gonna make me get rid of Naruto are you?"

"No. If anything that boy being here is a good thing. No doubt Orochimaru would want as something as valuable as Naruto back. That boy is worth a lot of money and we got him for free." Fugaku explained to his son. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Thank you father that is all I needed to know." Sasuke said and turned to leave.

"Sasuke keep a close eye on him." Fugaku warned him, the boy nodded and left for his room.

(Sasuke's room)

Naruto was sitting on the bed in a kimono once more. Neji and Gaara were arguing about what the kit should try on. Sasuke looked at the fox with some pity, but he did look cute. The kimono was black with a silver feather design and the sash was a navy blue color, the shoes that went with it were also black with silver lines on it.

"I can't leave you guys alone can I?" Sasuke asked then there was a knock on the door. It was Kisame.

"Itachi-san requests your presence." Kisame said then dragged Sasuke away. About five minutes later he came running back screaming. His face red and blood running down his nose. His brother had asked his opinion about a piece of lingerie he had bought, Sasuke was officially scarred for life.

(End chapter 4)

Well that was interesting ending. I didn't exactly plan it that way, but I needed to cause Sasuke some sort of grief. Though I particularly like the part with Gaara and Neji in the store.

Itachi: Do I look good in lingerie?

Me: Uhm…yea…

Itachi: You don't think so do you…

Me: Of course I do…just not a thong.

Itachi: Ok! -

Me: Anyway, chapter 5…the poll is done and the Itachi will be decided.

Itachi: People like the nicer me…yay!

Me: yes they do. Anyway, that's the end and in the next chapter, there will be more GaaraNeji. I promise…but just not them murdering each other. -


	5. Modeling, Family Issues, and Fangirls

Hi everyone!! So, what's up? Anyway, it seems this fic is getting more attention then I thought. It wasn't expecting so many reviews and ideas from all of you!! Thank you so much!! glomps all readers everybody seems to like Neji's crazy personality and Itachi's fetish for lingerie and torturing his brother with it.

Itachi: I can't help if I'm sexier than my brother…

Neji: And what's wrong with me being crazy? I like annoying people…it's a hobby.

Me: more like a sport…you piss Gaara off everyday!!

Neji: I wouldn't say 'piss' I would put it more like…bothering him lightly.

Me: Uh-huh, that the story you tell yourself so you can sleep at night?

Neji: Sadly, yes.

Me: Anyway…the Nice Itachi won. There is no doubt…if you people make me go back and count…you don't wanna know what will happen.

Neji: We'll send the crazy driving Gaara after you…

Me: That's cold…

Neji: So…

Itachi: On with the 5th chapter!!!

(Chapter 5: Modeling, Family Issues, and Fan girls…OH MY)

Well Sasuke was happy, I mean really happy. He had managed to see his little kitsune in lingerie. After throwing Gaara and Neji out the door that is, can anyone say possessive? Thought so, well they got to come back in after that even though Neji snuck pictures without Sasuke's knowing. Overall Naruto looked good, especially in girl clothing…surprisingly. Not many guys could pull that look off, well if you were like Naru-chan you could. Neji nearly jumped the kit but was pulled back by Gaara, saying that when they got back home they could have fun. Sasuke looked at his cousin and friend curiously, were they together? That wouldn't be very surprising.

"Well that was everything. I'd say we did good, next is winter clothing. Yay!" Neji screamed but was silenced by an angry ring tone. It was his uncle calling him, he answered it grimly.

"Hello? Yes I understand. I'll be home in a minute." Neji said sadly then hung up his phone. He looked at his cousin and then his friend; they both knew he was deep trouble for something or many things. Gaara knew it was about him and Neji being together, but they hadn't told Sasuke or Gaara's family yet. The only reason the Hyuga family knew was probably the work of one of their agents. He hugged Sasuke promising he would call him later and then hugged Naruto, the kit licked his nose and smiled. Gaara pecked his cheek lightly and hugged him. As soon as Neji was out of sight, Gaara collapsed fully on his bed.

"Well, this is my entire fault." Gaara sighed; Sasuke looked at the raccoon in astonishment. He never admitted that anything was his fault, unless it could be proven. But like they said, there was a first time for everything.

"How may I asked is this your fault? They probably have family business to talk about. So stop worrying." Sasuke said, and then told the kit to go put away his clothes.

"Well the day after the party I asked Neji to go out with me. He said yes, so we kissed. What we didn't know is that we were being watched. By a Hyuga spy none the less. So they told the head of Hyuga and now Neji is going to be in deep shit unless Hinata and Hanabi explain something. They were watching us too." Gaara said with a slight blush on his face. Naruto had stopped to listen before returning to putting his clothes away. He was about to make his final trip when Itachi and Mikoto stopped him.

"Naru-chan would help me and Itachi cook tonight. Our chef got a cold and won't be able to cook for us." Mikoto asked sweetly, Naruto looked at the two and smiled. He left his clothes on his bed and followed the two down to the kitchen area.

(Kitchen)

Itachi was sitting at the counter chopping up random vegetables while Mikoto was frying some rice mixed with chicken. Naruto was told to make some fish and if he could handle it, dessert. The kit knew how to cook alright, maybe this was a good way to get to know the others or would his master not approve of that? He sighed and took out the fish, it had already been skinned and chopped, and all he had to do was fry it, right? He shrugged and got out a pan; he placed it on the stove and spread some butter on it. As the butter melted he began to marinate the fish in a sauce, he placed the fish into the pan and cooked it. About 25 minutes later both Gaara and Sasuke came down looking for Naruto, only to find him happily cooking with Itachi and Mikoto. The eldest Uchiha son smiled and smeared some chocolate on Naruto's cheek; the kit grinned and shook it off. Sasuke smiled and the two friends went into the dining room to wait for dinner.

(Hyuga Estate)

Neji was sitting in a chair in front of his uncle's desk. Yes he lived with his uncle since his father was dead. Hinata and Hanabi looked at him as though they were his older brother though, but they were really cousins. Hiashi Hyuga, head of the family and owner of the company, was pissed, but that was an understatement. But to say he was in a rage of fury and wanted to smack his nephew was the truth; no nephew of his was going to be gay.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself Neji?" Hiashi asked but he received no reply from the boy. He looked up and saw Neji had his head down, hiding his face. He got up and forcefully lifted Neji's face so their eyes connected. Hiashi's eyes were filled with fury, anger, and hatred. But Neji's were filled with sadness, fear and depression. No regret, no attempt to redeem himself, not even self-hatred. Hiashi was sickened with the boy; he had no shame about what he had done. He growled angrily and slapped Neji forcefully, knocking the boy from his seat. He then landed a swift kick to the boys' side causing Neji to burst out in tears and bleed.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!! AND NEVER RETURN!!" Hiashi bellowed, the younger Hyuga whimpered and ran out of the office. Hinata and Hanabi looked worried and followed their brother. The door that was engraved with a falcon was locked but Hinata could unlock it easily and she did. They two sisters opened the door and saw Neji curled up on his bed in tears; their hearts went out to him. Neji had never did anything wrong, until now that is. Though Hinata saw nothing wrong with it, it was perfectly normal for two guys to like each other. Sasuke liked Naruto, the eldest Uchiha had Kisame, Sasori-sama was dating Deidara, and even the heir to a church, Hidan, was dating a man, Kakuzu.

"Neji-nii, it's me…Hinata and Hanabi is here too. Neji, are you alright?" Hinata said as she walked towards her cousin. He whimpered slightly and tried to back away further wishing his pillows would swallow him whole. But that never came. "Hanabi, go call Sasuke-san…see if Neji can stay there for a while?" The youngest Hyuga nodded her head and went out into the hall dialing Sasuke's number on her cell phone. Hinata was still comforting her cousin, his head in her lap and still crying like a small child. Hanabi came back in about 7 minutes later saying Neji could stay at the Uchiha Estate, as long as he brought his stuff with him. Hinata nodded her head and instructed on what should be packed since she was kinda occupied at the moment. Hanabi packed everything she was told and by the time they were done, Sasuke was already here. He said something about finishing dinner and then he'd be right over, he always kept his word. He came up through the window and placed Neji on his back, Hinata took the two of the bags and Hanabi took the last one. Sasuke had to jump from the three floor estate, but that wasn't hard for him, neither was is it hard for Hinata or Hanabi. They were distant relatives to ninjas back in the day you could say. Neji was placed in the back seat, laid out while his stuff was in the trunk of his car. Gaara was waiting back at his house, apparently his father had found out and proceeded to kick his son out as well, such nice families, ne? Hinata promised to visit her cousin on the weekends and on vacations, and so on.

"Don't worry; he'll be fine with us. He'll have Gaara; his father kicked him out too." Sasuke said as he scratched his cheek gently.

"Have your parents found out about your relationship with Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked the Uchiha nodded.

"They don't really care, they said as long as we don't do it at ungodly hours and on anything else besides my bed. But we haven't even done it yet." Sasuke said as he shrugged, the two female Hyugas smiled and giggled. They waved bye and went back in the way they came as to not look suspicious

(Uchiha Estate)

On the front porch sat three people. Gaara, Itachi and of course, Naruto. The eldest Uchiha was comforting the crying kit, he was not only worried about his friend but his master, he had heard about the Hyuga power and if messed with…boy, you don't wanna know. Gaara was sitting as still as possible, he was like a statue…unmoving, uncaring, and it looked like he wasn't even alive. Naruto continued to wail into Itachi's jacket like a child crying on his mother. The eldest Uchiha pet his ears in hopes to calm him but that wasn't working. He just placed the kit in his lap and moved back and forth shushing him gently. Yes, Itachi was kinda the motherly type since he had to care for Sasuke alone when their parents were away. So it was normal for him to comfort those who needed it, especially those he knew. Gaara finally made movement when he heard a car coming up the driveway. It stopped and was turned off; Sasuke came out and saw his kitsune crying. He saw Gaara was a tense as…I don't…something that is really tense when worried? Sure, let's go with that. He smiled and motioned towards the back of his car; Gaara was up in a second and dashed towards the car. He saw his Neji sleeping, dried tear stains on his cheek. He lifted up his angel and sat back down on the porch, Sasuke walked over to his brother and pet. The eldest Uchiha smiled at his little brother, he was changing. Before he used to be a heartless bastard, but now he seemed…more calm.

//Flash back//

Itachi Uchiha was 12-years-old and his brother was 7-years-old, yet there was a bigger difference between the two other than their age. One of them was a happy go lucky child with a free spirit and the other was cold, quiet, and demanded a schedule. Itachi was happy and Sasuke was basically your typical child with an evil phase. Even though they tried so hard to change their son, the Uchiha family failed. His grandmother would spoil him with clothes and toys. His mother would often give him sweets, even though he claimed to hate them. His father would offer him almost anything a child would take, expensive toys and so on. Finally Itachi Uchiha was their final hope. Now, Itachi Uchiha was special, no not prodigy special…well yeah that too, but he had a mental disorder. They doctors didn't know what, but it was there. The eldest Uchiha decided one day he was tired of his brother being boring and skipped, yes skipped, to Sasuke's room. The child was sitting at a small desk reading difficult books, the eldest Uchiha didn't understand why. So he walked up to his brother and poked him, yes poked him square on the forehead. The youngest glared at his brother with hatred; he didn't like to be disturbed. So what do you think a normal child would do? Scream and cry until his parents came, no not Sasuke. He shoved his brother into a wall and threw a cup of pencils at him. They were sharp, yes really sharp. Before anything could be said, the eldest left, face bleeding and his right hand as well when he had tried to protect his lower area. The family didn't see Itachi that night. Sasuke tried to forget but couldn't, so he finally made up his mind. He'd go see his brother; it seemed he was determined to do something to Sasuke, right? He opened the door and saw his brother lying on his bed, blood still slowly dripping, but he wasn't dead.

"Aniki, are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he stopped in his brother's line of sight.

"I'm alright Sasu-chan." Itachi answered, he was the only one who could get away with called Sasuke, Sasu-chan. The youngest took out a tissue and cleaned up his brother's wounds as best as he could.

"Aniki, what were you doing?" Sasuke asked as he threw the tissues away in the basket near the door.

"Mother and father have noticed lately you don't act like a normal, care-free child. So I thought maybe if I went to go see you…I could change that. Apparently not." Itachi said leaving Sasuke in shock. He looked down and then glomped his brother, he was cried. Need we say more? No.

//This flash back is…OVER//

Sasuke noticed the distant look his brother's eye, he was reminiscing about the past. When he did his eyes glazed over and looked far away, like he was dead but was still there with them. Sasuke smiled slightly and leaned against his brother's shoulder, Gaara was sitting nearby with Neji in his arms, a tight grip so nobody could take him.

"Sasu-chan?"

"What is it Aniki?"

"I was just thinking, tomorrow a fall festival is starting before the school year. Would you like to go? Gaara and Neji are more than welcome." Itachi said Sasuke nodded his head and closed his eyes, he was grateful the day he first glomped his brother.

(Next Day)

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?" Itachi asked he watched his brother with slight amusement. He was outside hiding under the table; the eldest looked up and saw what his brother was hiding from. It was Sakura Haruno, but what the hell was she doing here?

"Oh! Itachi-san, have you seen Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with hope glittering in her green eyes. The eldest could see why his brother her, she was like gushers candy. They poured everything out once bitten in to. Yeah she still hadn't gotten over the fact Sasuke picked the vixen over her.

"He'd say no." said another voice. The rabbit whipped around saw Naruto standing there, water can clutched tightly in his hands. Earlier today Ino had come over, she was still there, and decided to help teach Naruto how to garden. Shikamaru was perched on the bench. He came over since Ino told him to fetch the kit.

"Hey Naruto, Ino is looking for you." Shikamaru said but saw the bubble gum bunny; he winced and turned back around. Sakura was fuming now, that bitch was at her Sasuke's house? They heard an exasperated sigh and saw Ino stomping over.

"Sakura, leave or I'll call Lee! He won't be too happy about you being here instead of home." Ino said then dragged Naruto away, Sasuke and Itachi following behind. The pink bunny swore her revenge on the vixen before leaving for home. That fox had outsmarted her for the last time, soon Sasuke would be hers.

(Garden)

Naruto was giggling while Ino threw flowers at him, the kit enjoyed it. He smiled and turned into a small kitsune. Sasuke had found out about it a while ago, Naruto could turn into a kitsune at will. But when he got scared he had no control over it. The kit jumped and snapped at some of the flowers.

"So Sasuke, are you taking Naruto to the festival?" Ino asked the Uchiha nodded.

"Of course and you are dragging Shikamaru because he doesn't wanna go, right?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Ino nodded happily as she held the kit in her arms. "Gaara and Neji are going, since they almost officially live here." Ino had heard the story earlier and was pissed. But she didn't let it get the best of her.

"So shall we get back to gardening?" She looked down and saw Naruto was gone, but instead he was standing in front of her. Fur was covered in mud and fertilizer and a flower that was a beautiful shade of blue. Ino smiled and shook her head; she'd have to teach him not to dig up the flowers.

(End chapter 5)

FINALLY!!! (gets glomped by chibi Itachi) I'm so happy, it's finally done! Sorry about this people, forgive me? (smiles) Anyway, the new poll will be in the next chapter. I'm serious guys…I'll need help. Because Anime Boston 2008 is going to be hectic, my friends and I are planning it now so we know what the hell we're doing. Besides we're doing a skit at the Masquerade, a major event, and we need to get that down and organized. For the skit I'm Yuffie, but I need another costume…I can't parade around as Yuffie, not my thing. Sorry Yuffie lovers, -. Anyway, thanks for putting up with me and my slow writing skills. Chibi Itachi will glomp you if you review!!! Thanks!


	6. Festival Plots

Me: YAY!! NEW CHAPTER!! Hooray!! Anyway, as you all know I'm seeking cosplay help and you are it!! Why? Because you like anime and are well knowledgeable about these things.

Itachi: Why are we doing this? I'm sick…

Me: You're the idiot who had to have a cold shower…FOR TWO HOURS!!!

Itachi: Oh nag!!

Me: Anyway…

What Should I Be for Anime Boston 2008 (Far away I know…but my friends and I are trying to get it out of the way)?

-Riku (KH2)

-Hidan (Naruto)

-Tifa (FF7: AC)

-Mysterious blue haired Akatsuki member (Naruto)

-And any other suggestions you make up. I'm all for them!!

Itachi: (snuggles into my shoulder) you're warm.

Me: Uhm, thanks…I think. (Pets Itachi's head) So yeah, we need your help badly, I know it's not until March 21 to the 23, but I have to work to get this costume and have to make sure we're still doing our skit next year…so your help is appreciated. (Glomps all readers)

(Chapter 6: Festival Plots)

Sasuke was lying on his couch lounging, just plain lying there. On his lap was a small fox, namely his pet Naruto. They were in the house alone and had nothing to do but wait for tonight when the festival was happening. You had to travel rather far away, so they provided hotels for those who didn't want to drive back and forth. Itachi had reserved them a while back, so they were pretty much covered. His father was out talking to Hyuga Hiashi about his nephew, his mother was shopping for a kimono, and his brother was at the doctors. They were still trying to figure out what was wrong with the eldest Uchiha and they've been going at for the past 11 years, you'd think they'd make a break through. Not likely. Last month when Itachi was there he ended up bawling his eyes out; did I forget to mention his fear of needles? I did, well he has one. The doctors were going to stab him with the object but didn't since he ran away. Fugaku got a phone call, he and Mikoto had to go pick up their son. Sasuke had to watch him all day since their parents had to go back to work. He let out a sigh and hoped that the doctors wouldn't try to do it again, but of course that would be too easy. His cell phone rang and of course it was the hospital.

"Hello? Yes this is Sasuke. Oh, I'll be there in a minute. Thank you, bye." Sasuke hung up his phone and Gaara came down, Neji following behind.

"What's up?" Neji asked while lifting the fox and placing it on his head. The fox just blinked and curled up on Neji's head falling back asleep.

"I have to go get my brother, he had another fit. More like a panic attack if you ask me. Those fucking doctors always try to freaking scare the hell out of him and we have to pay for all the damage. This sucks, you guys wanna come?" Sasuke asked, they all nodded and headed out for Sasuke's car. The Uchiha was driving since Gaara was still in protective mode of Neji, even if the Hyuga said he was fine.

(Hospital)

Itachi was lying in a corner, shaking. Yes he was shaking even though people were trying to calm him down; they didn't understand how his mind worked. Sasuke came running in and saw his brother cornered by a lot of doctors and nurses. What was he, an animal? He shoved a few of them aside and knelt down in front of his brother.

"Aniki, it's me…Sasuke." The youngest said to his brother, but he got no reaction. What the hell had happened? Neji and Gaara were questioning them all while Naruto just stood there, unable to comprehend what was going on. He walked over to Itachi and hugged him, the eldest flinched.

"Itachi-san, are you alright?" Naruto asked Itachi nodded his head even though it was some what of a lie. He wasn't alright; those freaking doctors tried to fucking sedate him. They heard the doctor that Sasuke was yelling at say something that pissed the youngest off.

"Sasuke-sama, your brother is a danger to himself as well as those around him. If you were smart you'd put him in an institution." Sasuke didn't take that lying down; he aimed and knocked the doctor right on his ass.

"No, if you think I'm going to listen to what some crack head doctor thinks then you have another coming. I'd rather shoot myself than put him in a fucking psyche ward, next time doctor you better choose your words more wisely. My father will hear about this and you will lose everything." Sasuke said as he helped his brother up and they all left.

(Back at the Estate)

Naruto had made tea and grabbed some of Itachi's pills that he was prescribed a while ago. They helped, even if only for a while. Sasuke was on the phone with his father who was having a fit. Neji and Gaara were trying their best to stop the eldest from flinching so much. The kit came in and left the tray on the table, a small thank you coming from Itachi. Just when Naruto was about to leave he was called back in by the eldest.

"Yes Itachi-san?" Naruto asked.

"Tell Kisame to come down here." Itachi said as he leaned back against the couch. Naruto nodded and headed up to the third floor of the house and got Kisame as requested. The shark hybrid went downstairs to keep his master company, Naruto headed out to find his own master. He found him in his room just sitting on his bed, looking rather frustrated.

"Sasuke-san?" Naruto asked before walking into the room. The Uchiha looked up and sighed, it was only Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked, but the fox gave no answer. He just sat on the floor in front of his master. Black eyes met blue ones, for a moment Sasuke got lost in thought until he felt something leaning against his leg. When his black eyes looked down and saw Naruto leaning against him with his eyes closed. Problem is the fox's head was a little to close to his throbbing length. Yes, for quite a while now Sasuke has been holding back from raping the little fox. The fox grinned and nuzzled his thigh, making it harder for Sasuke to ignore. "Naruto, please stop that."

(Smut starts here…XD)

"Something wrong, master?" Naruto asked, "Did I do something wrong?" But Sasuke shook his head with a slight strain. Naruto looked towards his masters' length and saw it twitch slightly through the restraints of his jeans. The fox got a little curious and poked it gently with his nose. Sasuke's face became flushed and he saw the fox practically molesting his dick with his nose.

"Naruto, if you continue that you'll regret it." Sasuke whispered dangerously, but the hybrid paid no attention to his master. He kept nuzzling it and licking it through the jeans. Sasuke let his body collapse back on to the bed and he let out a sigh. Naruto smiled and looked up at his master.

"Master, is this what you want…?" Naruto asked quietly as if it were a sin to say out loud. Sasuke could only nod his head as he could feel his jeans being unzipped. He looked down when the fox gently pulled the jeans down a bit; the kit nudged it a bit with his nose and licked the tip of it. Sasuke dropped his head back in pleasure and laid there while the hybrid had his way with him. Naruto licked it again and again like a lollipop, pre-cum came out and Naruto licked that up as well. Sasuke stopped him and took his pants off then completely lay on the bed. Naruto hesitantly removed his kimono leaving him in his boxers; he crawled between Sasuke's legs and took his master's length into his hands. He placed his mouth around the head and sucked gently while running his tongue over the slit causing Sasuke to grip the bed and moan.

"Damn Naruto…whoever taught you this…remind me to thank them." Sasuke said in between moans. Naruto smiled inwardly and took more of the length into his mouth sucking harder. He kept taking more bit by bit until it was touching the back of his throat making Sasuke moan out his name loudly. The fox started to move up and down the length with his mouth, tongue messaging it gently. Sasuke shuddered and held back from raping his little fox, this was pure torture. "Naru…I'm…" Too late! Sasuke came in Naruto's mouth; the little fox swallowed it all.

"Did you enjoy it, master?" Naruto asked, Sasuke nodded his head and just laid there. The hybrid crawled up to his master and cuddled to his side. "I'm glad I could please you."

"You didn't have to Naruto." Sasuke said as he scratched the fox ears. He meant it too; he didn't buy Naruto just to pleasure himself that was just a bonus. He heard slight purrs and snores, black eyes looked down and saw a sleeping fox. He smirked and let sleep take over.

(Lee's House)

Lee was inside running laps in the abnormally large basement. Sakura was down there with him since he didn't trust her to stay put upstairs. So the pink bunny was forced to watch. She sat there plotting her revenge on both her master and the vixen.

'There has got to be a way to get that slut of a fox away from my Sasuke. I heard from Lee that they were going to the festival that means I get to go too. This is going to be good.' Sakura thought and saw Lee walking over to her.

"Sakura, I don't want you causing Sasuke-san and his pet any problems. The consequences will be dire if you do." Lee said as he headed upstairs with Sakura slightly hopping behind him. They reached the upstairs and Lee sent Sakura to her room, and then went to take a shower. 'What the hell am I gonna do with her?'

(Gaara and Neji)

The red head was lying in the bath tub with Neji in front of him. They had decided to take a relaxing bath before getting ready for the festival that night. Mikoto had picked out kimonos for Neji, Naruto, Itachi and herself. While she got the men's attire, even though her husband protested…she can be quite fierce.

"Neji-chan, your sisters will be there tonight, am I correct?" Gaara asked and received a nod. "That only means your uncle will be there too?" Again, another nod but this didn't bother Gaara the least bit. He would protect his Neji-chan, no matter what. There was a knock on the door, it was a maid. She brought in their festival clothing and left.

"As long as I have you…I'm okay." Neji whispered as he stepped out of the bath. Gaara took this chance to steal a look at his lover's ass, it was nice. He looked so out of it he didn't notice Neji throwing bars of soap at him.

(Sasuke and Naruto)

Sasuke was having a rather hard time washing his fox, literally. The hybrid turned completely fox and caused trouble in the tub, causing Sasuke grief. He didn't even notice the maid come in and drop of their clothes.

"Sasuke-sama, do you wish for some help?" the maid asked with a giggle. The youngest Uchiha nodded his head and the maid grabbed the fox with a towel. She pet its ears and kissed its nose. "Stop causing Sasuke-sama grief little one, or else you'll have to deal with me." Sasuke didn't mind her commanding his fox, this maid had also been the one to watch over him when he was small while Itachi was at school.

"He seems to like you Chiko, but that is no surprise." Sasuke said with a smile, Chiko slapped him playfully and left the wet fox on the counter still wrapped up.

"Dress quickly Sasuke-sama, everyone is ready and waiting for you." Chiko said before leaving the bathroom. He looked over and saw the kimono his mother picked out for his fox. It was silver and lavender, the sash was a slightly deeper shade of purple. His was made up of a white shirt with a black jacket that had red hems; on the back was the Uchiha fan. The pants were black as well and his belt was red. He got him and his fox dressed then headed down the stairs where his family was waiting.

(Festival)

They had arrived a half an hour later than planned since Itachi and Mikoto couldn't get over the fact that Naruto looked so cute. They practically smothered him in affection, nearly cutting of his breathing. But they had finally arrived, Itachi and Kisame went off to find their friends; Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Gaara went to find theirs. Mikoto and Fugaku watched their children leave before heading over the area they promised to meet the Hyugas and the No Subakus.

(With ta people)

Naruto was on Sasuke's shoulder still fully dressed, he learned how to transform and keep his clothing on. Sasuke found it most amusing, but didn't show it. Neji had taken him and cradled him closely like a stuffed animal; some child nearly took Naruto if not for Gaara and his scary looks. They found their friends by the fish catching game; TenTen was trying to catch one and succeeded well. Sakura was glaring at Naruto from behind Lee, it went unnoticed. Sasuke kept him close in case the rabbit tried anything.

"Hello my youthful spirited friends! Now that we are all here, let us enjoy the youthfulness all night!" Lee shouted which made Sakura growl at her master's stupidity. Ino squealed when she saw Naruto and whisked him off Sasuke to snuggle him.

"Awe, look at him Shika-chan, he's so cute!!" Ino shrieked Shika scratched Naruto's ears and it purred. The blonde girl nearly died from its cuteness, Hinata smiled and pet it too, and Naruto jumped onto her shoulder and nuzzled her face. The girl giggled as its tail tickled her ear gently. "I think Naruto likes you Hinata!" the Hyuga heiress smiled and hugged Naruto before giving him back to Sasuke, who held him safely in his arms. They started to wander around the festival area hoping to find some shops or stands that caught their eye. Sakura already had her eyes on her prize and the game she had to beat, she already had a plan laid out for the tiny fox.

(End chapter 6)

Sorry it took me week to update, I ended up getting sick cause of the idiot over there (points to a happy Itachi). Yeah he had some sugar, maybe I shouldn't have let him. Anyway, sorry for the wait and I added some smut to make up for it…hopefully this won't happen again. THANK YOU ALL!!!! (GLOMPS ALL READERS!) YOU ALL ROCK!!!


	7. Danger is always near, even when candy

OMG!!! I DID IT AGAIN!!! I think…I'm not really sure. It's just that a lot of problems have been going on. So here's the equation (Stress + Writing + Medication ANGSTY WRITING!) Big no, no! Anyway, here's the next chap and the poll.

-Riku (KH2) 1 vote

-Hidan (Naruto) 0 vote

-Tifa (FF7: AC) 1 vote

-Mysterious Blue Haired Akatsuki (Naruto) 3 votes

-Yuna (FF10) 1 vote

-Itachi (Naruto) 1 vote

-Integra (Hellsing) 1 vote

At this rate I'm gonna need to get blue hair dye and pick a random country!! Nobody has any clue where this guy/girl is from! But I'm glad I have the cloak, no shoes…that means I have to buy those too. Oh well. Thanks and keep those votes comin…I'm still open for other suggestions.

(Chapter 7: Danger is always near, even when candy is involved)

Well everyone was having a good time; even Sakura seemed content on the outside. But on the inside she was fuming with pure anger, the fox had been all over her Sasuke. What angered her further was that Sasuke enjoyed it, he kept smiling.

"Sasuke, look at this!" Naruto said excitedly as he looked into a tank with different colored fish. He turned into his fox form in front of the man who ran the stand and climbed onto the ledge of the tank. He batted his paw into the water and fell in, the man grabbed him.

"Easy there little fella." The man said with a smile on his face, Sasuke took him and cradled the wet fox.

"I take it you want a pet fish?" Sasuke and the fox nodded his head. Sasuke sighed and placed the fox on the ground where it turned back into its hybrid form. Naruto shook a bit and was dry. He hid behind Neji who was clinging to Gaara's arm, he smiled at the fox.

"Come now Naruto, you're not gonna let fish scare are you? Well, there was that one time when Gaara, Sasuke and I went fishing. Sasuke got a fish but when he went to go take the hook out of its mouth it jumped a bit and landed in his lap, the fish bit his balls." Neji said with a smile on his face, Gaara cracked up every time he heard that story. Sasuke was standing there holding a gold fish fuming.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL THAT STORY!!" Sasuke yelled, Neji giggled and began to run with Sasuke hot on his heels. Gaara shook his head and ran off after them, leaving poor Naruto on his own. His ears flattened to his head and he sat down with his fish in his hands. He had no idea what to do so he just waited. Sakura was with Lee at a game that required strength; she spotted the little fox and went into the shadows. She got out a cell phone Lee gave her and dialed a number.

"_Hello?"_

_"_I have the acquired target. Now can you ensure that I'll get Sasuke?"

"_Of course my dear…Just bring me what I need."_

And with that Sakura put the phone back down her kimono. She walked towards Naruto with a smile on her face, her ears placed in a playful way.

"Hey Naruto, Lee just gave me some money…wanna go get some candy with me?" Sakura asked with a pout knowing the fox would fall for it. No matter how many times she hurt him he would still fall for it.

"Uhm, sure Sakura-chan, I'll go with you." Naruto said shyly as he took Sakura's hand. She led the fox off towards the candy stand, where someone was waiting for them. Lee turned around and saw Sakura was gone; he looked around and saw no sight of the bunny.

/With Sasuke and Co/

The younger Uchiha was sitting on top of his cousin with a grin on his face. The Hyuga was laughing his ass off as Sasuke tickled him mercilessly, Gaara shook his head as his lover and his cousin acted like children. His emerald eyes looked around and noticed one blonde fox was missing. He tapped Sasuke on the head; the Uchiha looked at his best friend with a glare on his face.

"Listen I know you're enjoying this lovely family moment, but your pet is gone!" Gaara exclaimed. Black eyes shot open wide and they scanned carefully the area, he slammed his fists into the ground before leaping off his cousin and ran off to find his beloved pet. When he stopped to catch his breath he saw Lee running around calling for his pet, Sakura. A bad feeling soon filled Sasuke's being, somehow he knew the pink slut had something to with Naruto's disappearance.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, surely you have seen Sakura?" Lee asked almost hopefully, but Sasuke shook his head and explained to Lee that Naruto was missing as well; they had left him where they had last seen Sakura and Lee. The athlete had a bad feeling as well and they began to search together, asking everyone and anyone if they had seen a pink bunny or a blonde fox. So far…no one had seen them.

/With the slut and the cutie/

Naruto was now being dragged around by Sakura and wasn't enjoying it one bit, sure they had gotten some candy but Naruto wanted to go find his master now. Every time he begged to be released the bunny had refused saying they were gonna hang out and get to know each other better. That told Naruto she was up to no good, period. He began to whimper and pleaded with his eyes to everyone; they looked at him sympathetically but did not lend any help. They passed a ramen shop, Naruto used his free hand to break off his collar which had the Uchiha emblem on it, and he gave it to the owner of the shop before being tugged on once more.

"I'm here and I have your new toy…now about your end of the deal." Sakura sneered. Naruto was now on full alert and yipping loudly while scratching and biting at Sakura. A tall figure stepped out; he had golden eyes, pale skin, long black greasy hair, and an abnormally long tongue. Once catching sight of the man Naruto screamed and begged for his life.

"Oh still feisty I see. Well we'll fix that." Orochimaru said as he snapped his fingers. A younger man came out; he had white hair, grey eyes (Idk...), glasses, and in his hands was an injection needle. It was filled with a green liquid. Kabuto stalked over to the fox and injected the liquid into his neck. Naruto felt woozy after a while and collapsed to the ground. Sakura smirked evilly before glaring at Orochimaru, who snapped his fingers once more. Two things happened; a young woman with red hair and a young man with white hair came in, they took Naruto away. Kabuto before he left gave Sakura another injection needle filled with a red liquid.

"He'll fall for you in no time." Kabuto whispered before following Orochimaru, it was then Sakura saw he had a wolf tail. So he was Orochimaru's pet or another experiment? The bunny didn't care; she could get her Sasuke now. She left happily to look for the younger heir of the Uchiha.

/With Sasuke and...Can't think of anything funny…so we'll call then roadies/

Gaara didn't appreciate the authoress' mention of him being a roadie, but it was either that or a groupie, so they all dealt with it. Anyway, they saws Sakura come bouncing towards them. Sasuke saw red when there was no sight of his Naruto. He shoved Sakura to the ground before looking around for his fox. Sakura smirked and took out the needle but before she could stab her soon to be lover Gaara grabbed her wrist in a death grip. She glared up at the man and tried to get free, but the red head took the needle and looked at its contents. He looked around and saw an unhappy girl, he walked over to her.

"Here, inject this into the guy you find most attractive." Gaara said suddenly, the girl blinked and did as she was told. The random guy, who was the person the found really hot, was suddenly swooning over her. She grinned and thanked Gaara before going off with him. Sasuke glared at the rabbit and was ready to kill but Lee got there first and swift kicked her in the gut.

"I warned you Sakura! Now, get up…we're going home. Sorry we can't help find Naruto." Lee said while dragging the struggling bunny away from the festival. Sasuke dropped to his knees and his face with his hair. Neji knelt down and hugged his cousin. From a distance their family and friends saw them. Itachi saw his brother on the ground and ran to him.

"Sasu-chan, what happened? Are you in pain?" Itachi asked, his brother nodded and gripped his heart to emphasize his point. Sudden realization hit everyone, even Sasuke. The Uchiha heir had truly fallen in love with his pet.

"That pink haired slut took Naruto away and when she came back he wasn't there…" Neji explained, Ino looked furious and looked at her boyfriend.

"Shika-kun, we have to help find Naru-chan! Please?" Ino begged, Shikamaru nodded his head with no hesitance. He had taken quite a liking to the little fox. He was good at playing shougi (not sure about the spelling). They spread out and looked all over the place, but came up with nothing. Sasuke was ready to cry his heart out, but what hurt more was that they had to leave the festival without him. The youngest Uchiha ran to his room and didn't come out. His mother became sick with worry and his father hired the best forces to find the little fox. For weeks on end they searched but couldn't find anything, this depressed Sasuke further. His friends and cousin came over to comfort him when the search came into the second week; Sasuke had become more pale and skinnier. They all noticed it and tried to help him, but he had also become more aggressive. Itachi was upset he couldn't do anything for his brother. He was about to head back to his room when he heard a noise from his father's office. He went in and walked over to the fax. It was a letter, his eyes widened. He ran to his father and showed him the letter, Fugaku looked both angry and slightly scared.

"Don't say word nor whisper of this to Sasuke…not until we're sure about this." Fugaku said as he called Gaara's father, who was head of the force. He relayed all the information to him and even forwarded the letter. At least they were on their way to finding the fox. Nobody was sure if Sasuke would make it the rest of the month.

(End of Chapter 7)

Sorry about this…too much stress and shit. And plus, no inspiration what so ever. So if I don't update as soon as I used to…I apologize and thank all the readers who have stuck with this. You guys are like the ultimate best! So please leave a nice review and no flames…I'm trying my best…Oh yeah!! AND VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!!!


	8. Slowly Slipping Away

DRIVERS ED IS OVER AND YOU GET TO SEE THE LETTER…MY LETTERING SKILLS SUCK!!! - Yay!! Anyway, the poll is still going on. But it will stop soon, so if ya wanna vote go to chapter 7. But I'm starting another poll soon and it does, once again, concern anime. But it will come later!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!!

Chapter 8: Slowly Slipping Away

"Dear Uchiha-sama,

I saw a sign on the police's wall one day when I walked in. It had a picture of a boy with rather strange ears. It said he was missing, and then I remember the night of the festival I saw him being dragged away. The person dragging him away was a pink haired girl with rabbit ears. But before he was completely dragged away out of my sight, he gave me a collar. It had the Uchiha emblem on it, so I decided to fax this letter to you to let you know what I saw that night. Also I saw a young man with white hair walking away with him after the pink rabbit left. I hope this is some help to you.

-Ramen Shop Owner"

Gaara's father looked over the letter carefully and sighed. This was becoming a lot worse than it was supposed to. He had a phone call from Fugaku Uchiha about his son's condition, it was serious. They had to send Sasuke to the hospital since the depression was causing some side problems; the young Uchiha had stopped eating, didn't go outside, didn't talk to anyone, and more of all he had started to cut. He sighed and looked down as he shook his head slowly. Then there was a knock on the door, it was a petite maid and she had the phone in her hands.

"It's from Hiashi-sama." The maid said as she placed the phone on the desk and left with a bow. Subaku-sama lifted the phone and spoke.

"Yes Hiashi? I understand, no don't worry about it. It's all under control, yes I under stand. Good evening to you too." Subaku-sama hung up the phone and laid his head on the desk. This was becoming more troublesome.

(Uchiha Estate)

Mikoto was in the living room crying over her son, she wasn't allowed to visit him since his condition was critical now. She had kept yelling at her husband to find Naruto and fast or else she'd take Itachi and leave. The eldest didn't agree…he said he'd run away if Naruto wasn't found and his brother wasn't brought home, but for now he just locked himself up in his room with Kisame. Fugaku was sitting in his office with his head against his hands, deep in thought. He was trying to figure out how to get his son's pet back. His fax machine made a noise, it was another letter. Fugaku grabbed it and read it, this was worse than he thought. It was from Orochimaru, a past co-worker of his. He had fired the man for his side experiments; one of them he had found out was Naruto. That was the biggest shock to Fugaku, but he never said anything to his son or his family for that matter.

"Dear Fugaku-san,

I hear you're looking for Sasuke-chan's little fox, Naruto was his name, right? Well you have no need to worry or look further. He's safe with me here, so you need not worry. I have a small proposition for you my dear friend. If you give me $3 million in exchange for the little pet, but if you can't then I can promise you that he will be tortured immensely. Have a nice evening.

-Orochimaru"

Fugaku couldn't believe the man, he was a sadist alright. He enjoyed torturing with the minds, but more over the body. It was like a game to Orochimaru, but it caused everyone around him great grief. He sighed and exited his office in search of his wife.

(Hospital)

Neji and Gaara were at the bedside of their best friend, they couldn't believe the state he was in. His skin was paler than usually, almost transparent. His eyes were dull grey, showing almost no life in them. His skin hugged his bones tightly to the point where the bones could break through. Finally all along both arms and even around his abdomen were bandages for the cuts he gave himself.

"Sasuke-chan, you have no need to worry. I'm sure Gaara-kun's father is helping and my family is helping in the search for Naruto-chan. Even Ino and Shikamaru's families are helping. So you have no need to worry anymore, you just worry about getting better for the arrival of Naru-chan, ok?" Neji said comfortingly to his little cousin, Sasuke looked over and smiled slightly. His hand shook a bit; Neji smiled and placed his hand around the petit bony hand of his cousin.

"Sasuke, whoever did this…I promise you that I will destroy them. That is a promise." Gaara whispered venomously, Sasuke nodded his head slowly. But the other two knew he was content with their words.

"Gaara-kun, we have to get Naruto back. In all the years I've known Sasuke…I've never seen him this depressed. I mean sure he's been a bit emo, but never like this before." Neji whispered as he stroked Sasuke's hand with his thumb. Gaara held Neji his arms and nodded his head.

"Don't worry Neji-kun, we'll bring him back…and we'll kill whoever did this." Gaara whispered again before closing his eyes. The only sounds in the room were the beeps of the machines, soft moans for 'Naru-chan' from Sasuke, and the soft breathing from Neji and Gaara.

(Orochimaru's Lab)

Naruto was in a small cell, his ankles chained to the wall tightly preventing almost little to none movement. His blue eyes were dull; the usually bright azure jewels were fading away. His sun kissed skin was paling with the lack of light. His energy to transform into a fox…faded. He knew soon enough his life would go along with it and there was no avoiding it, especially when in the clutches of Orochimaru and his servant. He sighed and his mind wandered back to his beloved master, he probably forgot all about him.

'I mean come on…he's good looking, rich, has friends, a great family, and...Well…things I don't have. All I am to him is a pet, which was the only reason why he was so nice to me.' Naruto thought as he lay on the cold, damp ground. He was about to let his mind drift to sleep but a loud clang alerted him he was no longer alone. His blue eyes looked up and widened. There stood Orochimaru with a sadistic smile on his face, this wasn't good. The crazy man walked forward and grabbed Naruto, Kabuto, who had been behind Orochimaru, unlocked the chains. They dragged Naruto to the lab area of the hide out. The blonde fox knew this wasn't good. They came to a steel door and opened it, inside made Naruto scared. There were tanks of different fluids on the left and right side of the room. On the north wall there was a computer and a machine with so many wires. Again the wall on either side of the door there were more tanks, but they had people in them. Naruto whimpered a bit and looked to the center. In the middle was a huge, metal table. There were restraints, a light above, and a small table littered with various tools. Naruto knew this table all to well, it was the last memory of this place he had, soon there would be more.

"Well, do you remember now Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked he threw the fox forward into the room.

'Sasuke…please…I know I mean nothing to you, but…please save me.' The fox thought as he was lifted once more and strapped down to the table.

(Uchiha Estate)

Neji was lying on his bed while Gaara paced around the room. There had to be a way to get through to Naruto, but how? Gaara racked his brain for thoughts, but none came to him. He was about to give up when his Neji-chan gave him an idea.

"Hey Gaara-kun, can't hybrids talk to other hybrids through mental communication?" Neji asked almost too innocently. Gaara stopped his pacing and his eyes widened. That was right…the hybrids could talk through mental communication if they had met before.

"But who besides humans and Sakura know Naruto?" Gaara asked, he said Sakura's name like it was a nasty piece of meat (which it is…).

"Kisame-san knows Naruto-kun." Neji said as he stood up. He and Gaara headed to Itachi's room, where the Uchiha had locked himself and Kisame up. Food was sent up for the both of them every day and there was a bathroom attached to the room, so yeah. Neji knocked on the door. "Itachi-sama, we need to talk to you. It's about saving Naruto-kun. We have a plan, well an idea." Itachi opened the door a crack and looked at his cousin with a small smile. He let the two lovers enter and closed the door once more.

"We figured out hybrids can talk to each other through thought if they met before. Kisame has met Naruto-kun no doubt, right?" Gaara asked with some hope laced into his voice. Itachi nodded his head and the two lovers cheered with the other two. Itachi looked to his lover and nodded his head. Kisame sat in the middle of the room in a cross legged way. His eyes closed and soon his mind was lost. The other three watched with hope.

(End of chapter 8)

Sorry if it sucks. Can't be helped…I had to work hard for this. Anyway, read and review…don't flame if it sucks…if you think it sucks…just give me some inspiration or ideas…they're most welcome!! Thank you guys for being patient with me. Sorry if this chapter sucked so much…I'll make it up some how. (Bows to all readers)


	9. A New Hope

Sorry everyone, school has been keeping me down…tests, projects, and homework. Sorry you guys, hope you can forgive me!! (begs all readers) School sucks and slows us down…you all know that! But yeah here's the new chapter and I hope you guys like it. Thanks everyone! (gives out plushies)

But enjoy this chapter!!

Chapter 9: A New Hope

Sasuke was sitting on the window seat that was in his room. He had begun his recovery but only slightly. His wounds had started to heal, even if some of the scars would reopen and bleed. His weight however hadn't changed; it in fact had gotten worse. He was now at a weight of 93 lbs when he was supposed to be at least 135 lbs. The doctors tried to force feed him, but they had failed miserably. His ribs were now more pronounced and his skin paler, near transparency. His mother came to visit him everyday, she even brought Naruto's collar to him. He held it in his clutches as we speak, his eyes looked outside absently. He wished to not notice anything except his little kitsune. His love…his Naruto.

(Abandoned Lab (spooky!))

Orochimaru was staring at his current pet, the little fox that had managed to escape his grasp so many years ago. Now here he was again, in the same room as before. It was still dark except for the light that came from the various tanks with glowing fluids. His dull blue eyes scanned over a red one and that was the one he was in…so many years ago. He looked away and towards the ceiling. Being back here made him sick, he wanted to go him to his friends…and most of all, his Sasuke. He could only begin to wonder how his master was doing.

'He don't miss me…he probably has a new pet by now' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes. Tears cascaded down the sides of his face, he choked back a sob. No wonder no one wanted to find him…he was pathetic and weak.

/You're not pathetic and weak Naruto-kun…/ a voice said within his thoughts. He shot straight up and ignored the pain. He knew that voice from somewhere…but where?

'Who are you? And how do you know me?' Naruto asked.

/Oh! Sorry, it's me…Kisame. You live with me and Itachi-sama./ the voice said again, so that's who it was. He smiled and lay back down, happy to have someone to talk to finally.

'Kisame, how is everyone? How's Sasuke-sama? Is he well?' Naruto asked again.

/Uhm well…everyone but Sasuke is fine. Naruto-kun, when we found out your were missing Sasuke got well…depressed. He's in the hospital now since his condition is so critical. We've been trying to find you but nothing came up except your collar./ Kisame said, Naruto's eyes widened a bit and his smile grew. So they cared about him, but wait…Sasuke was hurt?

'Kisame-san, will Sasuke-sama be okay?' the blonde fox asked, his worry grew more and more, only imagining what his master was going through.

/Don't worry little one, as soon as we get you back home…he'll be just fine. He's in the hospital, been there ever since you disappeared./ Kisame explained to worrying fox. Naruto whimpered and tears began to fall down faster, Sasuke cared about him. That's all he needed to hear, that was what he needed to hear ever since he was kidnapped by the pink slut. He sat up and smiled.

'Kisame-san, I'm going to try and escape…I wanna see Sasuke-san again.' Naruto thought, he could feel Kisame grinning. 'I don't know how I'll do it…but I will!'

/I know you will. Sasuke-san didn't pick you out just for your looks you know!/ Kisame said with a laugh, Naruto blushed and looked down. He heard footsteps coming from down the hall.

'Kisame-san, I've got to go…someone is coming.' Naruto thought and then broke the connection as he lay back down on the table. The door creaked open and in walked Kabuto, with a rather sinister grin on his face. Naruto looked at him, but didn't whimper like he used to, he had to face his fears…and survive for Sasuke-san's sake. Kabuto lifted up his right hand and in it was a needle filled with disgusting green-blue liquid.

(Uchiha Estate)

Neji, Gaara, and Itachi continued to watch Kisame until he opened his eyes again. Itachi grabbed his lover and shook him.

"Well? How is he, is he alright?" Itachi begged, Kisame placed his large hands on Itachi's shoulders with a smile.

"He'll be fine, for now. I think telling him about Sasuke's condition helped…he seemed more relaxed knowing Sasuke still wants him." Kisame said as he took his hands off of Itachi, the eldest smiled. He bolted up onto his feet and headed for the door.

"Come on! We have to tell Sasuke!" Itachi screamed happily, the other three sweat dropped and fell over.

"Are you prepared to be part of this family Gaara?" Neji asked, the red head shook his head slowly as he continued to stare at the over enthusiastic Uchiha, he was used to seeing a mellowed out, calm one. They all got up, but what they feared came…and overly happy Itachi driving.

(On the road)

Kisame was clinging to his seat while his lover drove; he was too scared to move as they blew every red light possible. He was surprised the cops were after their asses, oh wait…they ran the cop off the road a few lights back. Poor guy never had a chance; this is why the world feared for Itachi getting his license, even his parents were a little doubtful. They had to give it to him, didn't they? Oh well. Neji and Gaara were no better, Neji was huddled up to Gaara while the red head stared ahead wide eyed while holding onto his scared boyfriend.

"Gaara, I take back everything I've ever said about your driving…" Neji whimpered, Gaara nodded accepting the apology. He'd never complain about losing his license again…he now knew why. No wonder Sasuke got scared, look what he had to put up with.

"Itachi, could we please slow down!?" Kisame yelled, but the Uchiha didn't listen. Once they came to the garage where you had to pay to get in and they have a fence to block people, yeah…Itachi broke it. The guy working the booth just sat there, scared. Itachi quickly spun into a parking spot and turned off the car with a smile.

"Well, that was a smooth ride, huh?" he asked the others as he got out. The other agreed someone else would drive home. They got out and walked over to the hospital; pass all the wreckage that their friend created.

(Inside)

Well due to Itachi's insane driving, more patients were brought in, but that didn't stop the Uchiha from seeing his brother. He walked right pass the nurses, the other three apologized and followed. They made it to Sasuke's room without getting thrown out.

"Little brother, guess what?" Itachi screamed when he came through the door, the youngest just stared at his overly hyper brother. Then he saw his cousin walk in with Gaara and Kisame behind him, all shaking. He stared at them understanding the looks he received, Itachi had driven them here. He could understand their pain, being a passenger for Itachi was like…well, being a passenger for someone who can't drive at all. That was a good way to put it, for now.

"What is it, aniki?" Sasuke asked, afraid to find out.

"We talked to Naru-chan through telepathy!" Itachi grinned as he watched his brother's face blank out for a moment, then a smile spread across his face. His Naruto was alright? He looked over all of them and saw it was true, Naruto was still alive!

"How?" Sasuke asked, they all pointed to Kisame who grinned and waved. "Is he alright? Does he miss me?" Kisame nodded and sat down.

"He misses you a lot, when I told him about you…he only grinned. He was happy to hear about you." Kisame explained, Sasuke lay back down and sighed, at least he knew his Naruto was alright and missed him. Too bad Naruto didn't the full extent of how much Sasuke missed him.

"Do my parents know about this?" Sasuke asked they shook their heads.

"We thought you should know first, so we came here…in one piece, to tell you!" Neji said as he hid behind Gaara when Itachi glared at him.

"Well tell my parents, this might help." Sasuke said as he looked out the window again.

(Back at the Lab)

Naruto just lay there while Kabuto injected him with the liquid contained within the vile, he didn't whimper or plea for his life. Kabuto was a little astounded with the sudden change in the fox, usually he was screaming by now. What changed him? What they never would find out is that Naruto had a new hope within his heart…and that was all he needed to get out of this hell.

(End Chapter 9)

Sorry this a bit short, you think you guys could give me some ideas for the next chapter in your reviews? That would be awesome! Anyway, thanks for sticking with this story!! (smiles and hugs all of you)


	10. The Moon is my guide, You are my light

Alright, this is REALLY overdue

Alright, this is REALLY overdue. I've been working and have been really stressed over my grades…they haven't come in yet and they only sent me the classes I've failed. Plus my friends have been taking my time since they have problems and drag me into them…I hate drama.

Anyway, thank you for anyone who still reads this story.

(Chapter 10: The Moon is my guide and you are my light)

/At the lab/

Naruto was sitting in his cell staring outside the window, the moon was full, that made him happy. He could remember that on nights like these, he and Sasuke would sit on the roof together and watch it until the little fox fell asleep. The blonde had no idea how he was going to get out but he had made a promise to himself to get out and see his Sasuke. He then looked down, he had no idea what the liquid Kabuto injected to him did but it made his insides feel funny. He curled into a ball and closed his blue eyes, he tried to think of Sasuke back from when they first met, he was cold…but then out of nowhere he became the nice guy he knew and loved. All went dark.

/At the hospital/

Sasuke was lying in bed while the others talked over things. Itachi looked over at his younger and brother, he walked over to the bed and lied with him. Sasuke looked over and met the same eyes he had, his older brother.

"Sasuke…I know I may be an idiot sometimes, but I understand how you feel. When Kisame went missing one night…I panicked…I felt my whole world collapse around me…mother and father thought I was going to die from anxiety…but then someone spotted Kisame near the pier looking for me and everything was alright. So, I know in my heart that we'll find Naru-chan." Itachi said, Sasuke smiled happily, "See, even your idiot of an older brother can make you smile…"

"Itachi, you're not an idiot…if anything, I'm lucky to have a brother like you. Anyone would be lucky to have a brother like you." Sasuke said as he clung onto this older brother, the eldest Uchiha smiled. He sometimes wondered if he was the lucky one, his brother was very understanding. Kisame watched his master and smiled, he could admit his master could be an idiot sometimes and even a bit naïve but that didn't make him any different.

"So what are we going to do?" Gaara asked, "We have to find a way to help Naruto escape without giving him money…I mean, yes the Uchiha family is rich but there is no way in hell that they can afford to pay up 3 million.."

"Well, we could set it up…like…fake it. You see, we all know that Orochimaru will hardly keep up his end of the deal…they could hand over any ordinary fox and say it's Naruto. So what we got to do is be sneaky as well." Neji said with a smile on his face, when he got going with ideas…they never stopped where they were supposed to. Neji's plans were like the energizer bunny, they kept on going and going and going and going and…you get the point. So while the group listened to Neji's ongoing plan what they weren't aware of is that one little fox was a few steps ahead of them.

/At the lab/

It was cold…colder than usual. Ice blue eyes opened and peered out the window, a gentle breeze was blowing. He smiled, the breeze actually felt nice. Then he smelled a familiar scent in the air…cherry blossoms. Those were his favorite. He remember that the Uchiha gardens were filled with them of all different colors and shades, he loved to run around the gardens whenever Sasuke was doing school work or some work received from his father. He could always feel the intense stare he was getting from those black eyes as he played in the petals that had fallen from the trees. He missed those days, who knows when he'd get to experience them again. He let out a sigh and laid back down, it was then he realized that something was out of the ordinary…he walked over to a puddle of water that had formed and looked down. He let out a surprised yelp and backed away, how had he turned into his fox form?

'That means I can return to Sasuke!' he thought with excitement, he looked around and saw the thing he was supposed to call a bed, it barely reached the window ledge but it would do. He jumped up onto the bed and then leaped onto the one of the poles connected to the bed, he balanced himself carefully. He looked out the window and concentrated, he then took a flying leap. He managed to reach the ledge and pulled up, then squeezed out through the bars, 'Yes, I made it! I'm on my way Sasuke!'

"Naruto, it's time for dinner." Kabuto said with a smile, but when he arrived at the cell they kept the fox in, it was empty. The silver haired medic was surprised, how could he have escaped past all the security cameras? Kabuto shook his head and moved along, a smile present on his face.

/Outside the town/

Naruto was running as fast as his little fox body would take him, which wasn't very fast since he was just a kit. He managed to get near the outskirts of the town without any trouble; he smiled and began to think of what Sasuke would say when he saw him. He ran down the path and headed for the Uchiha Compound, but one more obstacle was in his way. It was tall, loud, and pink; that's right, Sakura. She glared down at the little fox.

"How did you escape you fucker?" Sakura growled, "No matter, I'll dispose of you myself." Sakura lifted the fox up by his scruff and carried him over to the pier, Lee didn't even notice but someone had. Sakura held him over the water and smiled evilly. The fox tried to escape her grip, "It's not use, I'll finally be rid of you and Sasuke will finally be mine for the taking." Sakura released him and he fell down towards the water. He yipped as loud as he could incase anyone could hear him, fortunately people did hear.

"SAKURA! HOW COULD YOU!?" a female voice yelled, Sakura turned around and saw Ino, the blonde looked infuriated, next to her was an equally pissed Shikamaru. Sakura tried to act innocent, but those two knew better.

"Shika, rescue Naru-chan, I'll take care of this slut." Ino said as she prepared to fight the pink whore in front of her. Shikamaru nodded and removed his jacket then leaped into the water. Ino smiled and charged at Sakura, who jumped up and over Ino, but the blonde was prepared. She spun around and grabbed Sakura's hands, "If you ever lay another hang on Naru-chan…I swear, your hands will be removed by me, no one will be able to save you." Sakura's eyes widened and tried to back away, but Ino had a tight grip on her. Shikamaru swam deeper into the cold water, he was lucky it was somewhat clean. He saw the little fox trying to swim upwards, but he was failing, Shikamaru swam over to him and scooped him up in one arm, then forced upward. He reached the surface and pulled himself up onto the deck. He saw Ino had Sakura in a tight grip with a grin on her face, he shook his head and walked over to her.

"So, I take it you had your fun, right?" Shikamaru asked, Ino nodded and called over Lee, he saw Sakura and glared at her. This was the last straw.

"Sakura, I'm tired of you causing trouble and pain for all my friends, I'm giving you back to the traders." Lee growled out, the pink rabbit looked shocked, this couldn't be happening; it was all that fox's fault.

"Well if he had just stayed with Orochimaru none of this would have happened!!  
Sakura yelled, she realized her mistake and tried over to cover up, but no one listened, she had confessed to the kidnapping of Naruto and assisting a murderer, also she had attempted murder herself. Shikamaru left Sakura to Lee while he and Ino went to the hospital to show Sasuke what they had found.

/At the hospital/

Shikamaru and Ino knocked on the door, Neji answered it. He saw a happy Ino and wet, but satisfied Shikamaru. He looked down and saw a sleeping, damp fox in Shikamaru's jacket.

"Is…is that…Naru-chan?" Neji whispered, the couple nodded and entered, Ino walked in front of Shikamaru so Sasuke couldn't see him, the young Uchiha saw his two friends and smiled.

"Hey you guys, did Neji tell you the plan of rescuing Naruto?" Sasuke asked, Ino giggled and shook her head no. Sasuke looked over at Neji who was talking to Gaara, Itachi was standing in perfect line of sight, and he saw Naruto all huddled up to Shikamaru's chest.

"Sasuke, there is no need to tell us." Ino said as she stepped aside, Shikamaru walked over and showed Sasuke their prize. Blue eyes looked into black, the Uchiha didn't know whether or not if this was just a dream. He reached forward, asking for his little pet. Shikamaru handed the little fox over to him; Sasuke smiled and held the little fox close to his chest.

"I'm glad you're safe Naruto. Someone go inform my family that Naruto safe, please?" Sasuke said, Neji and Gaara left the room, "Oh Naru…I'm never letting you out of my sight again. Naruto licked Sasuke's nose and yipped happily.

(End Chapter 10)

Sappy ending…xD


	11. TO MY READERSThis is important

My faithful readers (whom I may have lost) ….I apologize deeply for abandoning some of my greatest work. Its just these past 2 years have not been very kind to me. I won't bore you with details…but it's been hard and I apologize. It annihilated my memory and kinda killed off my inspiration. I swear, a part of me died and a new me was reborn. I've found my inspiration and my life is slowly getting back into gear. I hope you don't think poorly of me for this and accuse this of being an excuse but I digress…

I'm moving all this over to my new account: Cortana the Insaniety

I hope you will continue to read them…

Thank you and have a nice night


End file.
